


一秒钟能做什么？

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Co-workers, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 伊万在一场无聊会议的中途溜了出去，然后他碰到了许久没见的前同事。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	一秒钟能做什么？

这个问题有点像你问针尖上能供多少只天使跳舞，但研究这个问题的神学家们早就给出答案而事实上大部分现代人都没什么特别的兴趣，不会有人特别去关心针尖上可以有多少天使在跳舞，但……还是有很多人愿意回答一秒钟对于他们来说到底可以做点什么。

在一场无聊的世界会议的间隙伊万溜出会议室，他从后门悄悄离开，尽管块头很大但似乎无人注意到他，这让他感到轻松不少。在他离开之前那场会议简直就是一个灾难，还是史诗级别的那种，主持会议的人显然并不熟练，也是一个欧洲小国。伊万一边转笔一边听对方磕磕绊绊的讲话，笔适当掉到底下，他便去捡，看到弗朗西斯与亚瑟的腿在会议桌下踢来踢去，就像某种古怪的调情。他面无表情地看了一会儿，桌底下狭窄的空间让他的脊背感到不适，于是他又迅速钻了出来。回到桌面之后他对着坐自己对面的路德维希发呆，德国人皱着眉严肃地写笔记，一旁的意大利已经昏睡过去。伊万盯着路德维希，其实只是在放空自己，他哪儿也没看，但总要找一个合适的位置，对方却感到不适地抬头看他，两者目光交汇到一块儿。路德维希探究的目光伸展到伊万的眼睛里，像是要询问他在研究什么，伊万尴尬地移开自己的视线，又回到自己面前一片空白的笔记本上。

他什么都没写。伊万在会议上一直是偷懒的典范，他很少表态，常年弃权，用一种消极的态度应对各种事务。他不想让自己太出格，上司会叫他对一些事投反对票，但他并不愿意，伊万总在看不见的地方做着无谓的挣扎和抵触，为此他挨了不少骂，新一任的上司也并不喜欢他。其实每一任都不喜欢他，伊万在重新开始转笔的时候又这么想。他将普通的黑色水笔置于右手的中指，由食指和拇指进行辅助，以中指的指腹作为平衡的支点，食指一推而拇指轻轻挡着，就这样转了几圈。但伊万至今都并不熟练，印象里有一人特别教过他，那是很久之前的事了。他惯用左手，是路德维希的哥哥，伊万曾经的同事，他手掌撑着头，换了一只手再试了一下。那水笔不出所料地砸在了桌面上。

在结巴的演讲途中发出异常大的响动，所有眼睛都齐刷刷看过来，每位国家都从困倦之中清醒过来。伊万赔了个笑，古怪地动了动嘴角，但他知道那应该是一个难看的笑容。他便又老实地听了一会儿，英语从他的右边耳朵被输入进去，连在大脑中都不曾停留一刻，就又迅速地从左边跑走了，最后他借着去上洗手间的理由从门旁溜出去了。连路德维希都没抬头，意大利的头已经靠到他身上，他正艰难地推阻着费里西安诺的“侵略”。

伊万咂巴了一下嘴，他从咖啡贩卖机旁路过，上午的咖啡味道还萦绕在他口中，简直如同刷锅水，而其中好似贴心地给婴幼儿准备的Babyccino则更加糟糕，廉价香精与糖精黏在每个人的上颚，伊万嫌弃地摇摇头。他想去买包烟，但这里并没有提供香烟的地方，老实说他们每次开会的地方都贫瘠地像是大轰炸过后，伊万想不到这个世界上还有哪儿能找到比这里更无趣且荒凉的地方了。

除了自然的荒漠以外。

伊万抱着最后一丝希望想着或许也有人在建筑外偷懒，可以分给他一支烟。他一边幻想着一边下楼，在走进晴好阳光之中的时候他看到了那个人。这让他脚步一滞。那人现在很少出现在国际会议上，他根本就不会拥有一个座位，原本属于他的位子被移走，而往常他也不会有兴趣再来听他们这种无聊的话题。但他此刻正站在花坛旁边，银白的头发在阳光下好似透明。

基尔伯特独自一人站在阶梯的最下端抽烟，这场景吊诡地或许只有梦里可以见到。

伊万轻轻走过去。其实这仍旧有些尴尬，他与基尔伯特并不是很熟，他们之前一同生活过，但都只是存在利益的同事，关系稍微有一点亲近，但也并不太好，比起其他人来说基尔伯特难得是个不错的同伴。他聪明、勤奋，且懂得分寸，华约还在的时候他并不如后来展现的那样聒噪，伊万仍记得某次对方救他与水火之中，那是爱德华丢失某份重要文件而使得他们差点颜面扫地，基尔伯特一言不发地往他手里递来了早就做好的备份文件。伊万感激地多看了他两眼，但这位同事很快就专注于自己手头的事。他们很少再有过更近一步的交往，基尔伯特安静、完美，像个假人。

他的前同事微微转头瞥了他一眼，挪了挪脚给他腾了块地出来。

“您有何贵干呀？”基尔伯特用鼻子说话。

“下午好，贝什米特。”伊万摸了摸耳朵，往往都是另一位贝什米特代表德国来开会，这里并没有基尔伯特什么事情，他便好奇起来，“你怎么来了？”

但基尔伯特不回他，他的视线也没有停留在伊万身上，像是刻意为之。他的左手夹着烟，伊万能闻到的是对方曾经常用的那种，很烈，他抽不惯，但基尔伯特加班的时候他的办公室里充斥着这股味道。

“这烟现在还在生产啊？”伊万又试探性地问了一句。

基尔伯特这才有了些许反应，他嗤笑一声，从西服兜里取出软包，从中抽了一根拿给伊万：“我记得你以前抽不惯这个，要火么？”

伊万惊讶地张了张嘴，基尔伯特已经开始找他的打火机，但伊万从没想过对方还能记得自己的某些喜好。这让他有股说不上的情绪，他一直以为自己只和东欧的那些国家亲近，实际他们讨厌他，伊万并不认为自己能有什么朋友，也没有人会在现在愿意帮他办点什么事。他们都是被他的强权吓得必须服从，直到今天或许也还在背后骂他呢。但基尔伯特帮他点了火，伊万凑过去接住了烟。

他们在沉默中抽了两分钟。春日的暖阳打在他们身上，伊万舒服地眯了眯眼睛，几只不合时宜的鸽子踱着步走向他们。基尔伯特双手抄在裤兜里，突然就摸出一袋鸽食，那些白鸟儿们便扑棱着围到他身边。

“我不知道你这么喜欢动物。”伊万好奇地看着对方打开鸟食包装一点一点撒喂着飞鸟。

“你不知道的事情多了去了，伊万。”基尔伯特轻描淡写地从唇缝里挤出这句话，有些模糊，德语口音很重，伊万一开始并不能很好辨认。但却挠着他的五脏六腑。他的确不知道，关于面前这位小个子地区他有太多的未知，他不知道在两百多年前对方到底对他是什么态度，也不知道直到世界战争爆发那人的脑中在想些什么。伊万承认他曾有过一段心动，但那只存在短暂的一瞬，非常短暂，那是头一回基尔伯特对他道了句谢，在拿破仑与弗朗西斯差点把他给撕碎的时候，伊万前去救自己彼时的盟友。基尔伯特躺在空旷的土地上流着血，身上无一处完好，全都是狰狞的伤痕与破损。伊万就朝他伸了伸手，基尔伯特没有碰他，他几乎丧失了力气，紧闭着双眼，在伊万以为他已经死去的时候，他用气声与俄语朝他道谢。就在这一瞬间伊万的心中便汇聚了一团奇怪的火苗，烧灼着他的心脏，喉咙口也随之发干，迫切地想要喝水。他伸向基尔伯特的那双手便颤抖起来，但很快这场心悸就消失殆尽了，他之后很少再见这位旧时的同伙，多数时间是在敌对的战场上，但基尔伯特总皱着眉，一副想要快点摆脱尘世杂物的表情，伊万就很难看懂。

或许他根本也就不了解基尔伯特，尽管他们过去常有纠葛与联盟，但这位国家阁下本身就如此遥远，远到好像他并不存在于世。伊万恍惚了一下，此刻喂着鸽子的基尔伯特变得有些透明，但他再眨眨眼，对方仍旧好好蹲在地上。

“你要不要也来试一试？”基尔伯特抬起头来邀请他，他此刻的表情又柔和起来，伊万欣然接受，与他一同蹲在地上。那人教他如何将谷粒捧在手掌中，一次要倒多少的量，如何撒出去才不会让鸽子伤到自己。伊万一一照做，这是件很微妙的活动，他之前未曾与前同事们一起做过这类轻松休闲的事，每个人在那段时间之内都绷得很紧，也恐惧莫须有的怀疑与揣测。基尔伯特倒与他做过一件事，伊万在抛出自己第一捧鸟食的时候回忆起来，基尔伯特与他一起去打过猎，二人背着猎枪走在森林里，不说话，但伊万却享受那份宁静。与其他人不同，基尔伯特带给他的感受就只有平静，他不用顾虑自己的形象，只需要放下事务并全然投入到生活中去。整片林中只有他们脚踩过落叶或者枯枝的响声，剩余的便是风，是水，是鸟。也是大地与空气。伊万很喜欢自然，他一直都想回到自然中生活，可并没有这样的机会，他那时与基尔伯特唯一有的交谈便是教他如何辨认每一种树木与蘑菇，伊万的靴子踢着松土，告诉基尔伯特哪种伞盖的菇有毒，而哪种是可食用菌。对方听得很认真，起码伊万自己这么认为，而这也是他们高压无趣生活中难得有意思的事情了。

基尔伯特突然和他讲起鸟的事。伊万歪了歪头，他看向身边的人，前同事，基尔伯特·贝什米特笑着说到他喜欢的某种鸟类。他在笑，伊万听了一上午糟糕演讲的郁闷心情突然转好，基尔伯特笑起来……很帅，不是说他遮掩自己时候的那种恼人的大笑，而是真正幽默、快乐的笑容，他滔滔不绝地描述生物学特征，还有习性与观赏地点，他说自己时常在欧洲各地观鸟，持续有很长一段时间。伊万静静听着，这像是回到他们在莫斯科郊外的某处树林中观察蘑菇的时候。

“我有时还想去你那儿观鸟呢，我做了一些笔记和攻略，也想做一个系统的分类。”基尔伯特用胳膊肘轻轻捅他，伊万叹息出声，这引来对方的关心。伊万总以为他讨厌自己，他便问出了口，他想着基尔伯特不必顾虑二人过往的问题，直接告诉他即可，或许对方也只是为了排解独自抽烟的寂寞而找他搭话。

但基尔伯特停了下来，莫名地回他：“我为什么要讨厌你？”他瞪大了眼睛，不可思议地看着伊万，此刻他们手中的鸟食全都分发完毕，鸽子们见得不到更多吃食便四散而去，留了一地混乱的羽毛。伊万就捡起一根，在手里来回撵着：

“我以为……那段时间大家都很不好，况且我还造成了你和路德维希的分别，物理意义上的，可能还强迫你做了一些你不想做的事情。”

基尔伯特顿了顿，他手撑着膝盖站起来，居高临下地盯着伊万。此刻二人的氛围便又降回了原先的冰点，伊万想着，无论对方接下去说出自己有多么讨厌他的话来，他都可以接受。毕竟他们之间也没有什么纽带，他不会受到良心的谴责，他与基尔伯特就只是过去的同事，有些话不过是礼貌的客套罢了。

然而。

“噢伊万……”褪去逞强之后基尔伯特的声音却格外软糯，德语口音并不能给他增添一分硬朗，他或许真的是用鼻子在发音，“我不讨厌你，还要我再说多少遍？我甚至以为那段时间我们算是朋友？原来你没有这么想吗，这让我有点伤心。那些都是政治斗争，我看多了，不认为这可以影响到你？你很……”

伊万抬了抬头，他等待着基尔伯特的点评。

小个子的地区就接着说了下去：“你很勇敢，有心，并不像其他人认为的那样是台冰冷残酷的机器。政治，哈，我们最无能为力的事情，人类闹出了所有的事情，我们都身不由己，但你总保持着你的本心。这是我欣赏你的地方，你会寻找道路，继续奔跑，穿过许多问题，啊，偶尔反抗一下你的上司，我讨厌他们，但我从未讨厌过你。”

基尔伯特朝他伸出了手，他背对阳光，只是想拉他起来，伊万却好像穿越回了很久之前。他闭上眼睛，感受着体内的那些疼痛，他对抗上司之后被拉去审讯，他们似乎不愿将他当作一位国家，那些日子便是基尔伯特为他包扎伤口。尽管他们毫无对话，尽管同事之间或许会关心彼此，但只有基尔伯特撬开了一点他心中的铁窗，为他带进一束阳光。

但他却是很久不再见他了。

伊万试图在闭眼状态时摸索到基尔伯特递来的手掌，他犹豫着自己是否能够办到，也在心里反复挣扎着，但最后他做到了，基尔伯特握住了他的手，将伊万从地上拉了起来。他睁开眼，看着像是专程赶来救他的基尔伯特，那熟悉的心悸又一圈圈荡漾开来。胃部酸痛抽搐不止，可他还想一直看着基尔伯特，这位前同事突然生得这么好看，仿佛从诞生伊始就被上帝添加了过多的美貌，还有智力，还有勇敢，那双手渡来的勇气悉数进了伊万体内。

他很想问他最近过得怎么样，就在一瞬之间他的脑中产生了大量的问题：你过得怎么样？你现在和路德维希一块儿住吗？我能不能偶尔去拜访你？今天晚上可以一起吃个饭吗？你的烟为什么这么好闻？你喜欢什么牌子的啤酒，还是原来那款吗？但千言万语堵在伊万的喉咙口，最后只汇聚成一句话：“你今天为什么会来这里？”

基尔伯特笑出声，他灵动地眨眼，飞快又有些害羞，当他刚要准备说话的时候却一个字也没法吐露出来了。

伊万弯下腰，用嘴唇贴上了基尔伯特的。

他们交换着同一种烟味，在花坛旁接吻，大约有三四分钟，分开之后两人都脸红地别过了头。伊万有些懊恼自己为何如此冲动，春日的花草也都在嘲笑他的莽撞。

“那么……”基尔伯特率先打破了沉默，他清了清喉咙。

“对不起，是我考虑不周。”伊万紧跟而上。却收获一个愤怒的眼刀，像是在骂他“如果你敢说让我忘记刚刚那个动作我就杀了你”，伊万便识趣地闭上了嘴。但他心里却暖烘烘地高兴，未喝酒便先半醉。

基尔伯特踮了踮脚，这举动此刻在伊万眼里看来是多么可爱，下一秒就被弹了脑门。

“一顿晚饭，然后你要请我出去约会，没得商量，必须要办。”基尔伯特盛气凌人地盯着他，发狠的霸道散落在他周身，可伊万曾有过一瞬的心火再次被点燃，此刻他已经嗅到了美妙的焦香。

回到一开始的那个无聊问题，一秒钟到底能做什么？

伊万早已把他和基尔伯特未来孩子的名字都准备好了。

**Author's Note:**

> Babyccino是一种不加咖啡的牛奶与奶泡饮品。我找不到适当的中文来指代它。


End file.
